<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Action Speaks Louder Than Words by mercy_fo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798453">Action Speaks Louder Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo'>mercy_fo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, SuperCorp, earth prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has been keeping a watchful eye on Lena even though they aren’t on speaking terms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara knows she shouldn’t be here, but she can’t help it.</p>
<p>Being on Earth Prime, everything is different. The only thing that seems to be the same is Lena working late.</p>
<p>Kara watches Lena from an adjacent building rooftop, sitting over the edge. Lena is at her desk typing away with papers thrown about.</p>
<p>Kara was here the evening that Lena told Lex to “fuck off and get another office” to quote Lena’s exact words, since it was the least he could do for her. Kara beamed with pride when she said that to him, snickering from her roost across the way.</p>
<p>Now Lena spends every evening up in her ivory tower. And even though they aren’t friends or on speaking terms, Kara spends every evening with her, if she isn’t busy with Supergirl emergencies that is.</p>
<p>Kara will bring Big Belly Burgers up, coffee from Noonan’s, or anything really, and just sit and listen to Lena’s heartbeat. She hasn’t told anyone that she does this, even Alex. No one would understand, she just wants to make sure that Lena is safe, Kara told her to be careful, but they all need someone to watch each other’s back. Kara won’t fail Lena again. She secretly knows that she’s doing this to try to feel less guilty about keeping her secret from Lena and try to prove herself to Lena that she’s sticking around and not being Lena’s friend for selfish reasons.</p>
<p>Kara was selfish when it came to Lena though. She hated sharing the CEO with anyone else, Kara loved monopolizing Lena’s time, that’s why she loved their lunch dates: Lena and Kara only time. Kara also reasons that being here for Lena is the only way to dull the ache she’s felt ever since Crisis. Being stuck in the Vanishing Point, all she could think about was her people, especially Lena since Kara never got to speak to her directly when shit was hitting the fan. Kara has sat here many nights just speaking out loud to Lena, telling her the fears of that time, of now, that Lena needs to eat and sleep more, the normal stuff.</p>
<p>Kara finishes her milkshake, pushes it into the now empty Big Belly Burger bag and hums to herself, she looks at the ground below with the city still humming with activity as the evening rages on.</p>
<p>She’s brought back to the present when she hears the elevator ding on Lena’s floor. The doors open and several men come out in custodian uniforms with rolling trash bins. Odd, they usually don’t come until like 2 or 3 AM since they start on the lower levels. The man in front walks over to Lena’s assistant’s desk and checks around, then motions for the guys to move forward.</p>
<p>Kara has to lean over to the left to see what’s going on since the wall to Lena’s office begins to block her view. They’re all hunched over the trash bins, Kara squints to see what they’re doing. It’s not until they all turn around and the leader nods that Kara realizes that they all have automatic rifles in their hands pointed at Lena’s office.</p>
<p>She gasps as the first bullet is fired, Kara then shifts into her super speed mode. One second in real time breaks down for Kara into 4 heartbeats.</p>
<p>Thump. She anchors her feet on the side of the building and uses it to push off and give her the extra momentum as she begins flying towards Lena’s office.</p>
<p>Thump. Kara continues to hear the bullets as they continue leaving the barrels, one by one from the gunmen. Kara is just staring at Lena, she hasn’t even reacted yet.</p>
<p>Thump. She’s almost to the balcony when Kara can see the bullets in Lena’s office now, drywall starting to fly out from the walls on Lena’s side, she sees Lena’s head finally arching up towards the noise.</p>
<p>Thump. Kara bursts through the glass wall directly in between Lena and the bullets. She knows she can’t catch all of those, so she just lets them hit her body and ricochet off, hitting everything in Lena’s office on that side, some even going back through the walls and injuring the gunmen.</p>
<p>The world comes back into focus as her boots squeak across the floor trying to stop her momentum just in front of Lena’s office doors. She hears whelps of pain and metal fumbling as they attempt to load new clips into their guns for round two.</p>
<p>Kara takes a deep breath, finally turning to Lena. She feels her jaw clench in anticipation of seeing Lena but worrying about the facial expression she’s going to receive for being here.</p>
<p>Lena’s shocked look makes Kara mirror it by not expecting Lena to lose her resolve that easily. The papers on Lena’s desk move and blow off her desk to follow the others that already fell when Kara erupted into the room. Kara super speeds and picks them all up, setting them in a pile and places Lena’s stapler on top of them.</p>
<p>“Sorry to make such a mess,” Kara whispers, but she doesn’t, can’t look up at Lena.</p>
<p>Gunfire discharges again. Kara turns to face the bullets and whips her cape out to ensure that Lena is fully protected.</p>
<p>The world slows down again for her.</p>
<p>Thump. The bullets appear through the wall, they’re sparkling green.</p>
<p>Thump. Kara sighs, kryptonite. Oh Rao, how did she get this all wrong. Instead of disarming the criminals, she focused on Lena, like she always does.</p>
<p>Thump. She didn’t even get to talk to Lena again. Didn’t get a chance to say how much she means to Kara. But this is worth it, this is how Kara would rather it end.</p>
<p>Thump. The bullets pierce Kara’s skin, the pain makes her cry out as the kryptonite takes hold the world spins. She forces her knees to hold herself up to protect Lena.</p>
<p>When the bullets stop, then a scream slices through her ears. Kara’s on full adrenaline as she scrambles around the desk and looks Lena up and down, checking for bullet holes.</p>
<p>Kara opens her mouth to speak, but she hears the men reload again. Kara’s pain level is increasing tenfold. She can’t last another round of kryptonite. She doesn’t even know how she’s standing.</p>
<p>Because it’s Lena. It’s always about Lena.</p>
<p>Kara grabs her best friend and throws her up into a bridal carry and somehow super speeds out onto the balcony.</p>
<p>“Oh Rao, don’t fail me now,” Kara spurts as she jumps from the rooftop. She prays that she’s able to get Lena to safety. Lena begins to scream again.</p>
<p>Blood seeps from her onto Lena in just the seconds that Lena’s white top has been pressed to her. The bullets must have went straight through her, or else she wouldn’t be standing, but then how is Lena ok? Her cape. The kryptonite didn’t penetrate her amazing cape. She scoffs to herself, thank you, Brainy.</p>
<p>Kara wills all her strength into the fast action, she jumps a couple times bouncing off buildings and aims directly for the DEO balcony opening. She braces herself for a crash landing as her body begins to tense and shrink as the pain moves up and instills in her brain, almost overloading and Kara’s vision begins to blink in and out.</p>
<p>She grits her teeth as her feet connect to the concrete of the balcony, she hopes to stick the landing like those Olympic gymnasts. She feels the floor crack at her force. Kara then falls back and her butt hits next. With the last of her strength, Kara holds her arms up to keep Lena safe from the impact she’s creating.</p>
<p>The last thing Kara sees is Lena looking down at her, holding her face, screaming and panicking, moving Kara’s face back and forth. Lena turns away, yelling at someone. Kara blinks, rolls her head to the side. Lena grabs it back and yells at her some more. Kara can’t stand seeing Lena so upset again, all because of her, she blinks again, this time longer. Lena’s face is so beautiful, she wants to touch it again, it’s been months since they’ve been this close. Kara’s hand wisps across Lena’s jawline, she can feel all the soft little hairs and feels a calmness settle within her. Lena grabs her hand and holds it between her own. Lena’s trying to talk to her, but Kara isn’t listening, she’s taking in the person she cares for most in this world knowing that she won’t see this sight again.</p>
<p>Kara closes her eyes, images fluttering her mind of all her times with Lena, she feels a smile tug across her face. For a moment, Kara wonders what’s beyond waiting for her in Rao’s light, if it’s anything like the feeling she gets when she thinks about Lena, she knows she’ll be ok. And Lena is safe, that’s all that matters; Kara can be at peace with that.</p>
<p>Kara feels another presence beside her, but she’s already drifting off, the darkness spreading across her memories of Lena. Kara can’t help but hope that Lena realizes how much she meant to Kara and that it was worth it. Protecting Lena when she needed it most meant more than a lifetime without Lena by her side.</p>
<p>Kara drifts off, heart content with the love she feels for Lena. Even if she didn’t get to tell Lena how she truly feels, she hopes her actions spoke true enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena's POV and aftermath of Kara saving Lena during another assassination attempt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You commented, I heard. Here's Lena's POV flashback and update on the present situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena stood next to Kara’s bed. She was registering movement all around her, but it was all a blur. All Lena could see was Kara, expressionless, lying on the hospital bed in a white gown, with the sun lamps illuminating her body.</p><p>Kara hates the gowns when she comes down here, Lena notes for later to have Jess go to Kara’s and get some sweats at least. </p><p>Lena feels a pull on her shoulder, it takes way too long for her to realize she’s supposed to react to it before turning to face the person.</p><p>“Lena, go shower and clean up. I’ll watch her for a few minutes.” Alex rubs up and down her arms.</p><p>Lena knows she is still in shock, she looks back to Kara. “No, no. I can’t leave her, she might need something.”</p><p>“She’s going to be out for quite a while, you need to get washed up, please.” </p><p>Lena watches Alex glance down at her hands, she holds them out in between them. Blood. Kara’s blood. </p><p>“Director Danvers, I see our hero has pulled through surgery. It’s a miracle,” Lex states in the most monotone voice possible. </p><p>Alex turns from Lena to face him, “Yes, she made it, but she’s not out of the woods yet.”</p><p>The wheels finally begin to turn in Lena’s head, “Kryptonite, those were Kryptonite bullets.” Her head jerks up and stares into Lex’s soul.</p><p>Before anyone can react, Lena grabs Alex’s side arm, points it at Lex and fires. Lena drops the weapon as fast as Lex hits the floor.</p><p>Alex looks between the two Luthor’s, not sure where to go and what to be more shocked with: Lena’s actions or Lena’s revelations about Lex’s involvement in Kara’s injuries/Lena’s assassination attempt. </p><p>The doctors in the room flooded to Lex to begin life saving attempts, they haul him up and into another room. Alex just watches as Lena walks over to Kara’s bedside and folds their hands together.</p><p>“He won’t hurt either of us again, Kara. It’s safe to come back to us.” A tear escapes from Lena and falls onto her hand.</p><p>“Wh-what just happened?” Alex stutters, feet still rooted in place.</p><p>“I told Lex to fuck off last week because I wanted my office back, this was his rebuttal. And apparently he hoped Kara would be predicable and try to save me like always. Two birds, one stone.” Lena breaks down, knowing this is all her fault.</p><p>If only she hadn’t fought to get her office back, she knew she couldn’t have Kara, but the memories they shared in that office made her reminisce frequently enough that she could pretend it was real. But now her actions caused her to almost lose the person she held those memories with.  </p><p>Lena sighs. She notices the blood now, how gross it is to touch Kara with her own blood on Lena’s hands. “I’ll go take that shower now, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”</p><p>All Alex could do was nod as Lena left the room. Alex didn’t know if she should hope that Lex doesn’t make it so that they’re free of him or that he lives so that Lena can be spared of the guilt of doing that again. Not everyone knows the truth behind Lex, she’ll just have to figure a way to prove his attack on Lena and Kara. </p><p>As soon as the water hit Lena, the tears streamed down her face. The events of the day before had been blocked from her mind and shoved in the farthest box so she could focus on the present with Kara.</p><p>Flashing back to her office, it was a normal evening, like many recently where she worked late into the night so she wouldn’t have to think of the shit hand that this new universe gave her. Plus the more time she spent at work, the less Lex would think that anything was strange when she accessed certain files since she was producing results on their projects.</p><p>Lena never let on, but she knew Kara was out there watching her. The Girl of Steel wasn’t exactly subtle whenever she took off for an emergency and she was eye level directly across from Lena’s office. It’s pretty difficult to miss the red/blue colors against the gray of the landscape, especially when the evening sun hit the blonde directly and made her shine as she absorbed the sun’s radiation.</p><p>Even though Lena wasn’t ready to talk to Kara, nor could she with Lex’s canny ability to watch Lena despite her attempts at privacy, she did find it humbling and calming to know that Kara was there. It reminded her of the movie nights they shared just being in each other’s presence, not necessarily interacting, but it calmed Lena just to have her best friend near, sharing their day.</p><p>When Lena had finally registered the noise from the gunfire, she didn’t actually know that bullets were shredding the walls of her office until she saw Kara in front of her with the drywall dust filling the air. The noise of the glass shattering behind her and the loud bangs of each bullets still ringing in her ear, Lena couldn’t help but freeze at what had just transpired. </p><p>Her eyes dart up and down Kara’s body before Kara turns to face her, she’s not injured. Then suddenly Kara’s at the other side of her desk with a neat pile of the papers that were on her desk moments before. Lena heard Kara mumble something, but before she could even ask or try to comprehend what the blonde said, Kara’s facing away from her and all Lena can see is her cape as the gunfire starts up again. </p><p>It’s not until the noise ends again that Lena looks down to the floor beneath Kara to see green bullets. A pained sigh leaving Kara is Lena’s other clue that everything is not okay.</p><p>Lena doesn’t even realize the scream is hers until Kara is next to her, checking her up and down. Of course Kara, literally filled with bullet holes, would be looking to make sure Lena is alright, the eye roll is momentary in Lena’s thoughts, but she moves on.</p><p>Kara looks back at the wall again, they must be going for round three. Kara then lifts Lena up. How is she doing this? There’s blood coating Kara’s chest already, and Lena forces herself to look up into the blonde’s eyes. Lena sees fear and panic in Kara’s eyes, it breaks Lena down more than she could have thought possible. </p><p>“Oh Rao, don’t fail me now,” Kara says as they reach the edge of the balcony. Lena feels Kara jump, she couldn’t even try to suppress the scream. She didn’t know if they’d actually remain air born or go crashing down to the surface.</p><p>It’s only seconds before they’re crashing onto the DEO balcony, Lena not even realizing her destination since everything was at super speed. When Lena watched Kara fall back and not get back up, she started screaming again.</p><p>There was many cries for help, screaming for someone to get Alex, but mostly trying to keep the blonde with her. Lena could tell that all Kara wanted to do was close her eyes, and when the small smile crept on Kara’s face as she reached up and touched Lena’s chin, Lena couldn’t help but grab her hand, “Kara, you cannot leave me. You hear me. I haven’t forgiven you and you can’t leave until I do.”</p><p>Lena watches as Kara closes her eyes with the smile still across her face, “NO KARA, you can’t leave me alone! I can’t do this by myself,” Lena screams at Kara as she feels someone grabbing on her arm, Alex. She can’t look away as she watches Kara’s smile fade to a neutral expression, trying to convince herself that Kara is just sleeping as the blood is pooling around her knees crouched beside Kara.</p><p>“Lena, move aside, we have to take her inside!” Alex shouts at Lena.</p><p>Finally someone just pushes Lena off and away a few feet so that the agents can grab Kara. All Lena could do was stare at Kara’s face, her whole world right in front of her, and she freezes, unable to think beyond that beautiful face. </p><p>Lena doesn’t realize that they’re all moving inside, just trailing next to the gurney with Kara on top. Alex stops her at the med bay doors as they continue taking Kara into surgery.</p><p>“Here’s where we wait, Lena,” Alex softly speaks to her.</p><p>“But, Alex, sh-she needs us.” Lena stumbles.<br/>“Yes, and we’ll be here for her, but we are no use in that room.”</p><p>“Alex, I-I love her. I don’t know what I’ll do if…” Lena finally looks away from where Kara disappeared to and looks at the floor.</p><p>“Hey, don’t think like that yet, she’s pulled through worse,” Alex pulls the younger Luthor into a hug.</p><p>Lena breaks down, she loses her ability to stand and just falls into Alex’s grip. </p><p>The next several hours were rough, Alex and Lena just sat crumpled in the hallway entrance to the med bay on the floor holding onto each other. Both trying to keep themselves together as each minute passing breaks down their spirit. No one walks down the hallway past them, no noise is heard, like they’re the only two people in the building. It’s not until the med bay doors open that they jump up and turn to face the woman in blue scrubs walking towards them.</p><p>“I don’t know how, but she made it. We got everything cleaned up and sealed. She came in without a pulse and flat lined twice, so I don’t know how rocky it’s going to be, but the next 24 hours will be the hardest on her. If she can make it past that, there’s a good chance she’ll make it.” The doctor removes her cap, “I’m sorry I don’t have better news, but that’s better than what I thought when we started, Director.”</p><p>“Th-thank you, Dr. Matan. I appreciate the frankness. Uhm, when can we see her?” Alex mutters, Lena’s hands clenched onto Alex like a life-line.</p><p>“We’re moving her to her room with the sunlamps now, then you can come and go as you please.” The doctor turns and leaves them be.</p><p>When they go into Kara’s room, they both take positions on either side of the bed between the sunlamps. </p><p>Lena hates waiting, but that’s all she’s done. She’d wait here for the rest of her life though for when Kara woke up. That’s why it was so hard to leave when Alex told her to shower. All Kara had done was wait for Lena, literally waited outside her office every night. Lena was going to wait as long as Kara needed her too. She’d be there, Kara was all she had left. </p><p>Lena knows she shouldn’t have shot Lex, it was a rash decision made with no calculations of how bad the impact would be on any of them. But she knew from the moment she realized those were kryptonite bullets that Lex was behind it. She shot him once, a second time wouldn’t be a problem. Hell, even if she went to jail for the rest of her life, it would be worth it. She’d shoot Lex every time for what he had done to Kara. </p><p>Freshly showered and in DEO workout attire, Lena rejoins Alex next to Kara. Now they sit and wait. Kara has to make the choice to come back to them, and Lena wanted to make sure that Kara knew it was the right one the moment she opened her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I continue?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys. If it helps, I didn’t mean for the story to go this way, but it’s what came out, and I cried too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>